Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus is a self-luminance display apparatus and is emerging as the next generation display device. Specifically, an OLED apparatus utilizes the phenomenon that holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode recombine in an emission layer to form excitons, and light of a particular wavelength is generated as energy is released when the excitons relax from an excited state to the ground state.
An OLED apparatus, unlike a liquid-crystal display (LCD) apparatus, does not require any additional light source and thus there is an advantage in that it can be made lighter and thinner. In addition, an OLED apparatus is advantageous over an LCD apparatus in terms of viewing angle, contrast ratio, response time, power consumption, etc., and thus is being developed as the next generation display apparatus.